Learning Curve
by ur21
Summary: Jude is going off to college and so is Tommy, there reasons may be different but when there paths cross who will teach whom? This is an AU I am doing on DLS and now here too.


Jude is 16 going on 17 and has always been "gifted". she graduated early and will be attending her first year at a local university. she is still into old bands and music but she doesn't sing, but that doesn't mean she can't. Her passion is architechture. she likes building something out of nothing. when she finds out she is forced to take a music appriciation class she isn't happy because she can't take a science class she needs for early enrollment in her major. little does she know the affect that class will have on her in the long run.

Tommy is 21 going on 22 and is a producer and teaching assistant to Mrs. debois the music appriciation teacher jude will be having, but that is not his job by choice it's his community service from when he got drunk got into a fight and put a guy in the hospital. you could call it celebrity punishment if you will. he isn't looking forward to it, but will meeting a headstrong blonde make him enjoy it or make it a living hell?

Jude sat in her empty room, sure she would only be 30 mins away but it was still scary to be alone in a new place. Her sister had left a week ago for a design school in Newyork and was confident about it. Before sadie had left she had given her a speech about how she was gonna get to live her dream the same way she was. Jude appriciated the conversation, but missed her sister a lot. even if they didn't always like each other.

Stuart: Jude, it's time to get going the movers are already gone. plus we don't need to be late getting your schedule and finding your classes.

Jude: i'm coming dad

The dean was so excited about having a real life prodigy at his school he had pulled out all the stops. he gave her a private room that is usually reserved for the wealthier kids, and she got to bring her car even though freshman aren't allowed to have cars. she had to pick up her schedule late though because they had so much extra paper work to fill out because of her age.

Jude came down the stairs with her bag. Her parents couldn't believe how much older she looked to them now. she had wavy long blonde hair, she was wearing blue faded jeans, a white comisoule top and a blue blazer.

Jude: lets go you guys

The ride to school was silent other than the muffled sobs her mom made about her leaving. when they had finally arrived they parked in front of memorial hall.

Vic: Jude your in Reed Hall and it should be...looks at map... down this pathway.

They walked until they saw a huge building with people moving stuff in and out of it. They entered the door and went up the 4 flights of stairs to get to her room.

Stuart: next time, i say we just cutt off the people with heavy furniture and take the elevator instead.

Jude and Vic both laughed at him. They opened the door and were amazed by judes room. It was bigger than the one she had at home plus she had a walk in closet and small bathroom.

Jude: i really like this room.

Stuart: good, then lets get to unpacking because the moving guys are still waiting on us in the parking lot.

Vic: i'll go get them.

They spent the next 3 hours setting up her room and there was only one box left.

Jdue: last one

Stuart: actually that one is a gift from your mom, me and sadie.

Jude's eyes got wide with excitement as she tore open the fairly sized box.

Jude: omg guys you got me the gateway convertable i wanted.

Stuart: saves me on buying a whole lot of paper and it's easier to carrie than a hundred notebooks on top of your books. The printer is in there too.

She hugs them both

Jude: thanks you guys your the best.

Vic: i think we should go and pick up your scheduale now.

jude nodded. They walked the beautiful campus looking for academic services building. they finally found it and went up to the front desk.

Vic: i need Jude Harrisons schedule please

Woman: just a second

She searches trough a large stack of envelopes

Woman: here you are

all: thanks

They walk back outside and sit on a bench as jude opens the letter

Harrison, Jude

World Literarure 7am-9am Kent, Hailey  
Advanced calculuas honors 1030am-1200pm Bailey, Simon  
Music Appriciation 1pm-330pm Debois, Melody

Jude looked at her schedule in shock. she knew because of her age she could only take three classes so she took extra college classes in high school so that she would only have three classes to take before she could begin the classes for her major, but she was missing one of the classes she signed up for and has music appriciation instead.

Jude: omg they didn't give me the advanced physics class i needed for the archirtecture department. The head of the department said i had to have those three classes to finish my prerequisites.

Jude's mom looked at her a little guilty then spoke

Vic: i ment to tell you, the enrollment lady called and said that it was required that all students take an elective every semester and she said all she had left was drama and that. i figured since you and your dad are really into old music and what not it was the lesser of the two.

Jude: whatever mom

Stuart: honey it's only one extra semester. you should be enjoying your time here anyway, plus you are already two years early what another semster.

Jude didn't agree but she nodded her head at her dad in agreement.

They toured the rest of the campus and found all three of judes classes which, thank goodness, were in two building side by side. They then ate dinner at a resturaunt across from the main campus parking lot and then took jude back to her room. it was 9 and they needed to get going and let jude get rest for her big day tommarow.

Stuart: we will bring your car up tuesday and we will see you this weekend okay?

Jude: yea dad, i love you guys

She hugged her parents and her mom started crying.

Vic: i'm gonna miss you honey

Jude: miss ya too mom

Her parents left and she took a shower and went to bed. dreaming of what her first day in college was going to be like.

She woke up at 7:00 from here alarm ringing and started her day with a nice shower. she dressed in a pink long shirt that ended at the bedining of her thighs, dark jeans and a blue blazer. her hair was in natural waves and she thought she might actually fit in since she didnt look too young in that out fit. She grabbed her things and left for her first day. Her first three classes went as she had expected. They were just a review for her since she had taken all AP classes and a few college courses in her short high school career. She went into the cafeteria and got a sandwhich and a coke. The sun was bright outside and it was warm so she decided to enjoy her food outside. she sat down at a bench and took in her surroundings. the campus was beautiful. there were trees and fountains everywhere. she kinda felt like this place could be her home eventually. She finished her sandwhich while brainstorming for a 500 word essay on the importance of cultural differences in literature that was her first homework assignment. In her other classes it was mostly introductions. She stood up after putting away her paper and pen and turned around to leave when she smacked into someone sending her books flying everywhere.

...What the hell.. what where you are going!

Jude: You ran into me you jerk off

She looked at him closely. he looked very formiliar. he had dark brown almost black hair and piercing blue eyes. he was wearing a jimmi hendrix concert shirt, dark jeans, a leather jacket, and shoes that were so white they could blind you. She bent down and started picking up her books.

Jude: you could at least help ya know

... i could but i'm late, where is the performing arts building?

Jude stood up with her books in tote and looked at him like he was the craziest person she had ever met.

Jude: yea right i'm really gonna help you out after you just ran me over... literally. find it yourself you jackass.

Jude stompped off fuming out the ears.

JT: i swear some people were born in a barn... i mean no manner what so ever... what is he gods gift to mankind

She finally reached her destination which just happened to be in the performing arts building. She walked in and found her class. it was empty, but she was also about 15min early since her last class let out early. she sat down in the front row and took out her laptop and got it read to be written on. She then noticed a thin blonde lady in her early 40's in cute black dress pants and a white butten up.

She looked at jude

... hi i'm mrs. dubois but you can call me mrs. D.

She deld out her hand and jude took it

Jude: i'm jude harrison, sorry i'm so early

Mrs. D: oh so you are my young one huh? and don't worry darlin better early then late.

Jude: thanks

Mrs. D: so i understand your not exactly excited about my class

Jude felt kinda guilty about her knowing that

jude: it's just that i wanted another class but this one is fine, i'm sure it will be fun

Mrs. D: well i hope you enjoy yourself you'd be suprised...

Before she could finish her sentence there was a knock at the door. Jude and Mrs. D look over and jude felt her anger return as she looked at the same guy that had run her over a few minutes before.

... You must be Mrs. dubois, i'm...

Mrs. D: i know who you are tom quincy and your late. After that bar fight where you beat that guy up over paris hilton or whoever your newest fling is You had better be lucky this is the only punishment you got. if i had it my way, my husband would have sent you to jail instead of here but he figured since you were in the music biz you could help me out as my TA. my husband seems to think it will give you direction, but i don't have that much faith in you.

Tommy just looked at her and nodded then noticed the person sitting in the background and rolled his eyes.

JT: great this is all i need

Mrs. D: Jude i would like you to meet my Teaching Assistant tom...

Jude: we've met

Tommy: (under his breathe) unfortunately

Mrs. D: good because in my class everyone gets to have a partner of my choice and since both of you were last minute additions you are partners now.

Tommy: i'm not even a student

Mrs. D: i sign your community service papers mr. quincy but i would happily call my husband and make "other " arraingments for you.

Tommy: no this is fine

Mrs. D: good now jude i have some papers here for you to fill out from the enrollment office. they are just talking about why your classes ar limited and they just want to make sure your work load isn't too much for a girl your age.

Tommy: why is she so special

Jude: i'm 16 you retard

Tommy looked at her in shock

TT: holy crap, now i am a babysittter too this can't be any worse well at least she's not hard on the eyes. even if she is 16 she could definately pass for 18.

Tommy: so i get to babysit a 16 year old great

Jude: first off i am 17 in two weeks, next of all i think if anyone will be babysitting it'll be me.

She glared at him and he just put his sunglasses on and leaned back looking like he was taking a nap. she finished the paper work and not five minutes later the room began to fill up. She wasn't paying much attention top anyone until she saw a guy in a cowboy hat walk in. It was jkust really odd and sure enough he sat down next to her.

... hi i'm mason and i'm a freshman and from the look on your face you are too huh?

Jude: yea, i'm jude nice to meet you.

Jude sat for a few minutes and then heard mason say something.

Mason: not you again

... what, i can't help if enrollment likesw to put us together.

Mason: your my room mate don't i see you enough without having you in all my classes

Jude looked up at the guy, he was gorgeous, he had sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, oh yea he was hott

Mason: jude this is gage, gage this is jude she is a freshman also.

Gage: hi

Jude: hi

Mrs. D: had just come into the classroom and sat down on her desk and looked at the class

Mrs. D: welcom to music appriciation, in this class we will be learning abou all forms of music as well as learning to appriciate performing and writing. hopefully many of you will continue with my courses and persue a musical career or teaching position maybe. Now, i hate to tell you all this but in my class we do a lot hands on and we do a lot of group work so i have assigned partners for everyone, just a sec and i will call them out and if you could please sit with your partner.

As she rumaged through some papers on her desk mason looks over at jude.

Mason: hey maybe we'll be partners

Jude: no such luck i already know who mine is

Mason: you do? sho?

Jude pointed at the seat next to her

Mason: i hadn't even noticed him before now

Jude: i don't think you'd like him, i deffinately don't

Mason: do you think we should wake him?

With that jude got an evil grin and turned to tommy and kicked him hard making him fall out of his seat.

Tommy: SHIT!

The whole class burst into laughter.

Mrs. D: well since your already out of your seat, class i would like to introduce you to my TA Tommy Quincy.

All the girls minus jude giggled, while the guys just stared.

Mason: holy crap your partner is lil tommy q

Jude: you sound way too excited

Mason: what can i say when someones hot he's hot

Gage: dude please don't talk like that

Jude: homophobe?

Gage: hell no that doesn't bother me at all i'm his roomate but i am still a guy that doesn't like to hear anyone talking like that towards another guy even a girl.

Jude: ok

Mrs. D: you may sit Mr. Quincy

Mrs. D called out all the names and surprise surprise gage and mason were partners. mason looked over at tommy who was snaring at jude for kicking him

Mason: hi i'm mason and this is my roomate gage

They stuck there hands out to shake

Tommy: i'm tommy as i am sure you guys know thanks to jude here.

Jude: it's not my fault you fell asleep

Tommy: you kicked me to wake me up.

Jude: well i don't know you that well so i din't exactly know how you like to be woken up

Tommy: Well too bad your only 16 oh excuse me almost 17 or else maybe i'd show you

Jude: Sorry quincy, but taking a ride on the STD train isn't my idea of fun

Mason felt he needed to cut in before they killed each other and gage just watched in awe of the beautiful girl putting tommy q in his place.

Mason: so jude your 16?

Jude: yea

Mason: me and gage are 18 so your not far behind

Jude: i'll be 17 in two weeks so i'm really not

Gage: don't worry i would never have pinned you as being any younger than usJude looked at him and blushed a little

Jude: thanks

after everyone was settled mrs. D asked everyone to settle down.

Mrs. D: now that we have that out of the way, i want you all to understand the number one thing you should always appriciate about any artist and that is their ability to perform. now i want to see you guys perform and don't fret it'll be up to date song and only the chorus. i just want you guys to feel a little of what they feel everytime they get up on the stage.tommy had almost fallen asleep again when he jumped a little.

Mrs D: well i was about to ask for a volunteer group but it looks like my TA has volunteered for me.

Tommy looked around having no idea what it was that she was talking about then he looked at jude. She looked like a jaguar ready to pounce.

Mrs. D come on Tommy and you too Jude. Now anymore volunteers... come on one more pair.

Jude looked at the group, it was kinda a small class maybe 2o students. Then she looked at gage and noticed he was staring at her and she blushed a little and smiled he just waved.Mrs. D: Ahhhhh Mr. Hamilton thanks for volunteering yourself and Mr. FOx come on up and join jude and tommy

Once they were all up there she handed each on a slip of paper with lyrics on them

Mrs. D: i am not expecting anyone to sing great or anything other than mr. quincy of course but this is just to give you guys a feeling.

Tommy looked down at his paper and said evil things in his mind she had given him the chorus to pick up the pieces. He thought he was gonna die right then and there.

Jude had gotten my immortal by evanescence, mason got i'll beby edwin mccain, and last gage got whats left of me by nicl lachey

Mrs. D: mr. quincy you first

Tommy sighed and grunted and finally began the chorus, but he couldn't be heard due to all the whisteling and cat calls from the audience.

Jude Thoughts: OMG he is just a guy and that song is so lame what do they see in him, he's a total ass

Mrs. D: well that was a nice start well how about you Mr. hamilton

Gage: well i'd be happy to i might not sound as good as Tommy Q but ladies i am available

The girls giggled as did jude and he sang the song

Judes thoughts: so cute but he couldn't carry a tune to save his life

Tommy's thoughts: nails on a chalk board.. god make it stop

Mason was up next and eerone was surprised at how good he was even tommy.

Mrs. D: thanks Mr. Fox you are very gifted, now Jude your turn

Jude wasn't nervous at all she didn't care how she sounded she just wanted to get it over with. As she began to sing everyone just stoped everything and stared at her. She then felt a little nervous

Jude thoughts: am i that bad

Tommy thoughts: she sounds great, she could have a record deal in a second, what a waste of talent

Gage thoughts: she looks like an angel and sings like one too

When jude was done the room was silent until mrs. d spoke up

Mrs: D: seems you have been holding out on me jude, you hit every note to perfection, you could be the next rising star ya know

Jude: i'm not good at all and besides i know what i want to do in life

They took there seats again

Mason: jude that was awesome, do you play any instruments?

Jude: the guitar, my dad gave me lessons as a father daughter bonding thing, music was the only thing we had in common, but we are really close

Gage: well you deffinately got an A in my book

Tommy: i'm sure an A in your book means a lot to her

Gage glared at him

Tommy thoughts: he is so hitting on her, please that was the worst line

Jude: shut it quincy he is giveing me a compliment

Tommy: whatever, you are a waste of talent

Jude: and your a waste of air so we are even

They stared at each other for a second then mrs. D said something about a handout and jude and mason went up to get them

Gage: what is your problem man you are partners with a girl who is hot and smart

Tommy: yea she's a smart ass

Gage: no but she does have a nice one

Gage looked at her from behind as did tommy

Tommy's thoughts: he has a point... ahh no she 16

Tommy: sorry man but she's way to young and i honestly can't stand her

Gage: good because no offense but i think the feeling is mutual but that is good for me because that means she won't be falling all over you and i can have a chance with her

Tommy looked at him staring at her all dopy faced and felt something rising in his gut a little. Jealousy maybe since he wasn't getting all the attention. or maybe because he wasn't getting her attention? he couldn't lie to himself she was very beautiful for her age but he wasn't about to go there

Tommy: she's all yours man

Mason and Jude came back with an assignment on the boroque period in music. it was just a 250 word essay. They sat down and Mrs D.told them that she was gonna end clas 15 minutes early since it was the first day and that she would see them all next time and that she hoped they had enjoyed the first class. Everyone got up to leave.

Mason: What dorm are you in? me and Gage are in Temperance.

Jude: I'm in Reed

Mason: wow you got the cool dorm and it's right next to ours, Gage was supposed to be in there but they messed up his room and i ended up with him instead.

Gage: hey, it's nt so bad having me there, what would you do without my big screen tv and satalite?

Jude just laughed

Mason: well we had better get out of here

Jude: yea

They all started to leave and as jude was fixing to go out the door Tommy tries to go out at the same time and they smack into each other agian. Jude falls back but Gage catches her and tommy doesn't loose his balance at all.

Jude: i swear to god Quincy if you bump into me again i'll deflate your head full of air

Tommy: hey what can i say you can just call that pay back girl.

Jude: grrrrrh

Jude tries to lunge at Tommy but Gage holds her back while Tommy and Mason laugh

Jude: let go or your next Gage

He holds onto her

Gage: i'll take my chances but as for you Tommy, you'd better go because she is stronger than she looks

Tommy: (between laughs) yea... got it... see ya later

Tommy left and Gage lat go of Jude and she smacks him in the arm

Jude: why did you do that?

Gage: first of that hurt second i couldn't let you kill him then i wouldn't get the chance to ask you to join me for icecream

Mason just shook his head and told them he'd see them later and jude turned a few shades of red before speaking

Jude: well icecream it is then

They walk out of the building and over to a parking lot.

Jude: you get to have your car too?

Gage: yea i guess you can call it a privilage of having your dad be a generous backer. they just dropped it off today and i still can't believe they parked it here.

Jude looked to see which car it was and knew at that instance that it had to be the black 2006 corvette. It stood out like a sore thumb

Jude: your car is great, my parents aren't bringing mine till tuesday, i guess it doesn't hurt to be the first prodigy to attend this school.

He laughed and opened the door for her.

Jude: thanks

Gage: so what kind of car do you have?

Jude: it's not nearly as nice as this but i have a newly restored 67' mustang. it was a poject with my dad.

Gage: vintage is always cool.

They finally drove off to the local Fun Dip Icecream Parlour and ate. Jude having cookie dough and Gage having mint chip. They talked about there families and what they wanted to be. Gage told her about how he was going into Law or maybe buisness management and how his dad wanted him to take over his firm one day, but how that's not what he wanted. by the time they were done they had told each other their life stories pretty much. They got up to leave.

Meanwhile Tommy was still walking around campus since he had to stay over in Mrs. D's offive for paper work and so she could tell him what his job was going to intell. Tommy's leg begins to vibrate and he takes out his phone and opens it

Tommy: quincy

Kwest: hey man how was the first day?

Tommy: how do you think it was?

Kwest: point taken, any cute girls?

Tommy: of course that was the first thing i checked for.

Kwest: T you are a dog, but so am i. So what does the teach have you doing? grading papers and what not?

Tommy: i wish, get this i actually have to participate in class and i have a partner and she is 16.

Kwest: T man you are the luckiest and most unlucky SOB i know.

Tommy: thanks (sarcasm)

Kwest: so what is your partner like, is she all nerdy and what not?

Tommy: nerdy no, she's blonde, 5'6 or so, blue eyes, kinda petite

Kwest: man should i be worried at the fact you rmember all of this when you usually can't tell me the hair color of the girl you were with last night

Tommy: she's 16 man and a pain in the ass no way in hell

Kwest: if you say so T, well i got to go wanna go out tonight

Tommy is about to answer when he see's a huddle of girls walk into a dorm followed by some guys with kegs

Tommy: na man i think i may stay a little while and enjoy the college scene a little

Kwest: alright ma but remember what happened last time me and you went to a party at a school

Tommy: it's not my fault, your the one who suggested everyone go streaking

Kwest: yea before i realized it was a catholic college

They both laugh and Tommy hangs up

Tommy's thoughts: this should be fun

Back to Jude and Gage

They were driving back towards school, after the icream they had decided to see a movie, and then go for burgers. At the theatre Gage did the guy thing and put his arm around her and the whole nine yards but in't push because she was young and didn't know him very well. They both had chesse burgers at the diner and jude told him it was getting late and she needed to get back so she could do some homework. He finally pulled up in front of her Dorm.

Gage: thanks for agreeing to come with me today

Jude: thanks for taking me

They both notice the loud music and people yelling out the windows of her dorm

Gage: i don't think you'll get much done with a party like that going on

Jude: yea no kidding and it's onmy floor from the looks of it, great.

Gage: well i will se you tommaow maybe?

Jude smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek

Jude: maybe.

Then she got out and walked into her building. the music was so loud she had to cover her ears. she went to the elevator and pressed 4.  
When she got to her floor there were four rooms that were open and people everywhere. she avoided the people in the drunken stupers and walkded around the corner and noticed there was no partying right near her room and she was glad. whe went up to her door and opened it, that is when she heard loud screams and noticed a mob of drunk girls chasing non other than tommy Quincy. before she could get in her room he collided with her pushing her through her door and slamming it shut and locking it. The girls on the otherside were banging and begging him to come out and play. jude felt herself get sick at her stomach.

Jude: what the hell do you think you are doing?

Tommy: (slurring drunk) Theyyyy weeerrre gonnna geeet meeeeee

Jude: you would have enjoyed it now get out.

Tommy: att leastt waiitt till theyyyy leaveee

He looked at her with bright blue eyes and a dopy lazy grin and she caved

Jude: fine i am going to take a shower and when i come back i want you gone

Tommy: mam yes mammmm

she laughed because he tried to salut but fell to the floor.

She walked over to her closet and took out some night clothes and went in her bathroom and closed the door. Tommy got up and went over to her bed and sat down.

Tommy's Thoughts: i never would have pictured her room to look like this with posters of hendrix, the clash, and clapton. omg i'm in a 16 yr old girls room god i have to sop dringing

Tommy took off his jacket and laid back onto judes pillows. he noticed how nice they smelled. kinda a mixyure of cocoa butter and flowers and he really enjoyed it. it wasn't long before he was in dream land. Jude came out about 15 minutes later. Her room was dark so she didn't even notice tommy on her bed she jus figured he had left. She was dressed in a pair of pink girl boxers and a black tank. her hair was still a little damp. She walked over to her bed and sat down and that is when she noticed an odd figure on her pillows

Jude: what the hell

her yelling woke tommy up like a bullit he looked at her as she suddenly turned on her side lamp. As soon as he saw her in her night cllothes he felt himself drool a little. Jude noticed him staring and grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

Jude: give me a break, pick up your jaw it's not like you haven't seen a girl in less before, now why are you still in my room?

Tommy: i must have fallen asleep sorry

Jude: whatever, there is no way you can drive tomight you look horrible. I can't belirv i am gonna do this but you can sleep it off in here i have an air matress for when my sister or friends come visit me so i'll fix it for me if you want.

Tommy: thanks but why are you being nice?

Jude: i'm just doing my good deed of the day and saving the world from ine more drunk driver.

She went to her closet and got out the matress and pump as it inflated she got sheets and a blanket. She fixed the bed in the floor in front of her bed. She told him he could take a shower if he wanted he declined since he was so tired and didn't have a change in clothes. she turned her light off and slipped under her covers. then she heard a zipper and shot up to see tommy standing in nothing but boxers.

Tommy: what girl you may want to pick up your jaw unless you just see something you like

Jude rolled her eyes and laid back down

Tommy: night girl

Jude: night Tommy

Tommy was a little taken back since she hadn't called him quince but chose to ignore and they both slipped of to dreamland.

The next morning Jude was the first to wake up, she only had classes on monday and wednesday so she hadn't set her alarm for any specific time, but when she turned to read it the screen flashed 7:30. she rolled over and mumbled that it was too early, but she knew she needed to get up anyway because she needed to go to the bathroom. She slipped out of her bed and started to walk toward the bathroom when her foot caught on the air matress which she forgot was in front of her bed and fell face first on top of a comfy tommy quincy. Jude tried to catch herself a little but was unsucessful as her body collided with his. chest to sest and of course face to face. It looked like they were twon magnets drawn together. to anyone else it would have been hilarious. Tommy woke with a shock not to have a girl on top of him, but haveing her plop down on him. There faces were cinemeters apart when he looked into her saphire eyes. they were so close their lips were actually touching every now and then from judes nervous shivers. Tommy was lost in the moment as was jude. He lightly lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers gently. he only persued a simple peck as he let his head fall back to the pillow. Jude just stared at him. She thought he was still a little tipsy and she kinda hoped that was the case.

Tommy: for a someone so small you way a ton

judes eyes widen and he could tell he hit a nerve but knew he broke the ice.

Tommy: you can get off me now

Jude was a little shocked at the fact she hadn't even realized that she hadn't moved from her previous position she shot up like a someone had lit a fire under her.

Jude: shut it quincy, i was trying to go to the bathroom but i forgot i had you as a visitor.

Tommy: you sure you just didn't want to be close to me

He winked at her

Jude: Actually quincy i did want to be real close to you

tommy looked at her a little shocked and he sat up

Tommy: really

Jude smiled and leaned next to his ear

Jude: want to know why?

Tommy: yea

Jude: so i can do this...

With that she smacked him in the back of the head and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door

Tommy: i should have seen that one coming

He layed back down and closed his eyes. then he realized they hadn't even talked about the kiss but he assumed she just though he was still drunk, but that was ok the less awkward questions the better

When Jude emrged from the bathroom she was almost hesitant. She peeked out the door to see Tommy sleeping again. Although she would never admit it openley she was extremely embarrased about falling on him and the absent minded touch of the lips they shared. She walked over to her bed and sat down. she looked at her clock again and decided even though she wished she could sleep more she knew after that she was wide awake. She then got her laptop and decided to do some homework and e-mail sadie, jamie, and kat.

After about 45 min her home work was done and she decided to e-mail jamie and kat first. They were both still in high school at home and were the cutest couple she knew. She told them about her first day and what not. She told jamie about how she wanted to go see the local band scene and how he should bring kat to visit and they could go to a few gigs. She then told kat about gage, she obviously didn't want jamie to know because even though he didn't like her like that anymore like he used to, he acted all brotherly about it. She left out all mention of the homebody laying in her floor because she knew she would never hear the end of that arguement.

When that was finished she was going to e-mail sadie but decided she would wait and just call her that afternoon, because she loved sadie, but her e-mail back to jude were like novels. she had to tell her every outfit she had worn since thy last talked, about any guy, and pretty much any and everything involving sadie. She would much rather hear it than have toread it. She heard a weird noise coming from the outside of her door and was startled a little. It almost sounded like someone was grunting and hitting the door a little. She crawled to the end of the bed and looked down at Tommy.

Jude: Hey... Quincy... Quincy

She was getting tired of whispering and just decided to throw a pillow at him. but he caught it mid-air

Tommy: what do you need?

Jude: you were ignoring me you ass... uhhh

Tommy: like i said before what did you need?

Jude looked at him as he opened his eyes. She put on a pout.

Jude: can you see oif someone is outside my door? i keep hearing weird noises.

He just looked at her like she was nuts and she just gave him even more of a pout and puppy eyes.

Jude: please

Tommy: fine, but i draw the line at checking for the bogyman under your bed. YOu should be glad you look so pittiful.

Tommy got up and walked over to the door and opened it suddenly. The next thing he knows a man and two girls fall through the door. The man was holding a camera and the two girls were some of the ones that were chasing him last night.

Girl 1: i told you he was in this room

Girl 2: he's in his boxers oohhh la la

Tommy and jude just looked at the pile of people on the floor and then they were bombarded by the flashing camera. TOmmy started to push them back out the door and Jude got up to help. She pushed the first girl out the door then the next. Tommy took care of the guy and they both slammed the door and put there backs to it and slid down it to the floor breathing heavily. She looked over at him and looked back and then he repeated her actions.

Tommy: well that's gonna make a nice headline... Tommy Q pedophile

Jude: What! why would they think that?

Tommy: maybe you should have covered up.

She looked down at her attire and squirmed.

Jude: my parents are going to kill me and what am i gonna tell Gage?

Tommy: Gage?

Jude: Yea we kinda went on a date last night and i really like him. the last thing i need him to think is that i am rolling in the sack with someone like you.

Tommy: gee thanks

Jude: whatever, how long do you think he'll be out there?

Tommy: He got what he wanted so he is probably gone by now

Jude: must be hard having them follow your every mood huh?

Tommy: oh were you talking to me because from what i can tell with the way you seem to think of me i must obviously enjoy all the attention right? i mean having to hide to go places and having to always have the blinds closed and what not.

Jude: i'm sorry if i jump to conclusions a little but you are conceided and you do bring bad situations on yourself. i mean you wouldn't be here with me if you hadn't gotten drunk and you wouldn't even be on campus if you hadn't gotten into a fight.

Tommy: I know

Tommy just looked at the ground. Jude felt bad for him, she knew he really didn't mean to mess up so much, but she also knew he couldn't blame anyone else for his mistakes. she put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it trying to comfort him a little. He just looked at her.

Jude: i'll tell you what, it's early so if you'll drive i'll buy breakfast.

Tommy: how about i drive and buy breakfast since i owe you?

Jude: hey works for me, lets get dressed real quick.

They get up and he slips into his jeans and goes to put on his shirt when jude throws a shirt at him out of her closet.

Tommy: what's this for?

Jude: so you don't smell like you just stepped out of a brewery.

Tommy shook his head and looked at the shirt, it was an AFI shirt. He slipped it on and it fit ok. It actually looked good on him, it was white with red writing. He looked over at jude who was already dressed and had on a black Greenday shirt and jeans on. She was slipping on some converse shoes.

Tommy: that is probably the fastest i have ever seen a girl dress.

Jude: well i'm not getting all dolled up i'm just going to breakfast with you.

Tommy: you don't need to get dolled up you look fin like you are anyway

She just looked at him funny and then went on to tying her shoes ignoring his comment. They were finally leaving out th door and they peaked around every corner. They took the stairs so that they couldn't be surprised coming out of the elevator. They were relieved when they got out of the building.

Jude: is it just me or was that too easy?

Tommy: maybe a little, i am just surprised that there was only one reporter this morning that was a little odd.

Jude: so where are you parked?

Tommy: uh just follow

What felt like an hour later but really only 15 min they finally reached a parking lot a ways from the school.

Jude: yopu think you could have parked any further away?

Tommy: hey i don't trust my baby around crowded parking lots if i can avoid them.

Jude was about to say something when she saw his car. It was obvious which car was his. I mean it's not everyday you see an Electric blue viper with mother of pearl racing stripes.

Jude: i love your car... she looked at it again and noticed a familiar black corvette behind it... looks like gage had the same idea as you.

She pointed at the corvette

Tommy: guess so.

TOmmy unlocked the doors and they got in

Tommy: where to?

Jude: i don't care as long as they have pancakes

Tommy: i know just the place

They had been driving in silence for a few minutes. the silence was causing Jude to get a little nervous, so she decided to break the ice a little.

Jude: so, how much further?

Tommy: not much

Jude: ok... well

Tommy: are you okay harrison?

Jude: yea it's just weird being here with you

Tommy: why?

Jude: i dunno, maybe the fact i am sure i will be on the front page with you tommarow in my undies, or for that matter the fact i am in a car with tom quincy, or that i have a class wth you. It's just really wierd that's all.

Tommy: thanks, that makes me feel real good.

Jude: whatever you know what i meant

Tommy: well we are here

Jude: laughs IHOP?

Tommy: whats breakfast without pancakes gosh harrison

He sounded a little offended and looked hurt she just laughed and punched him in the arm.

They went in and sat down in a booth in the back.

Jude: so what are you gonna get?

Tommy: i dunno how about you?

Jude: blueberry pancakes with whipped cream of course, they are my favorite.

Tommy: well noted

Jude: funny quincy, so what about you?

Tommy: strawberry pancakes with whipped cream, my favorite

Jude:noted

The watress came up to them and took there orders, both getting cappacinos with there meals. a few minutes later they got there food and drinks.

Jude: mmm... these are the best

Tommy: chuckles yea they are

Jude: okay you have to try these they are so much better than yours

Tommy: fine but only if you give mine a fair chance.

Jude: deal, but these first.

She put some on her fork and fed him some. he shook his head up and down a couple of times and put up his fingure telling her to hold on and he took some of his and fed her a little bit. she smiled and laughed at the fact he just fed her and it was weird. but she shook her head because his were better than hers. She looked at him with an evil grin.

Tommy: i feel the need to be scared of that face

Jude: well... i was wondering... maybe ou wanted to share yours with me

She batted her eyes and smiled really wide.

Tommy: you have your own

Jude: but yours are better

Tommy: whatever harrison

He scooted over in the booth and let her sit next to him and they ate off each others plates. They were laughing and talking about kurt cobain when tommy whiped a little bit of whipped cream off her lip and there faces got real close almost close enough to kiss when they heard voices being cleared. They turn to see gage, mason, and kwest standing next to there table staring in confusion.

Tommy: hey guys, um... kwest what are you doing here?

Kwest: iwas getting food and ran into mason here, who tells me he has a class with you and so does gage.

Tommy: how do you know mason?

Kwest: he's a new intern at G-major

Tommy: oh

Gage: so what are you guys doing here? i have been trying to call you for a while to see if you wanted to join us.

Jude: i must have left my phone in your car quincy, sorry we have been eating breakfast, lets just say quincy here owes me

She looks at him and he rolls his eyes and blushes a little but no one other than kwest knows him well enough to notice.

Kwest: so your jude?

Jude: yea, why do you say it like that?

Kwest: tommy here has told me about you

Jude: really, nothing too appealing im sure

She eyed him and he just stared at a spot on the table

Kwest: not to bad, but from the way he described you i am sure you put him in his right place

Gage: well um... me and mason had better get back i am interviewing for an internship, my dad is friends with Darius so there should be no problems, um... did you wanna go out to eat tonight? and then maybe catch a movie woth mason and his date?

Jude: sounds like fun, pick me up at 6 okay?

Mason: buy guys

Gage: bye jude

The rest: bye

They left, leaveing Tommy, jude and kwest.

Jude: have a seat kwest and order, i mean you came for food right?

Kwest: yea actually and i think T man wouldn't mind paying.

Tommy: don't i always

Jude: i'll be back i'm gonna get me phone, can i see your keys?

Tommy handed her his keys and she left and kwest hit him in the side of the head.

Tommy: owe, what was that for?

Kwest: oh i dunno maybe the fact that when i first came in i saw you almost kissing her and the fact that you blushed around her or the fact you just gave her your keys. Man you won't let me touch those things.

Tommy: she needed her phone and i wasn't blushing or about to kiss her again

Kwest: what about the time i left... wait again?

Tommy knew he had done it now great.

Tommy: it's a long story but in short, i got drunk, chased by girls, Jude woildn't let me drive for the safety of others not my own might i add, she let me sleep on an air matress in her room, she got up this morning tripped over the air matress fell on me and we kissed only for a sec and we haven't said another word about it. Plus we need to talk to D about some photos that i am sure are gonna be in the tabloids tommarow.

Kwest: you slept in her room, dude she is 16 man what were you thinking and why do we need to talk to D about pics for it can't be any worse than anything else you have already been in.

Tommy: well they are not just of me

Kwest: ok... spill

Tommy: well jude woke me up and asked me to see if someone was at her door and i opened it and a photographer fell through started snapping and got pics of me in my boxers and jude in her night clothes.

Kwest: your screwed man

Tommy: shut it, i'll fix it

Kwest: whatever here she comes

Jude: why do i feel like i just walked in on the two of you talking about me?

kwest and tommy shook there heads.

Jude: okay

She sat down next to tommy again and accidently put her hand on top of his and like a delayed reaction they both look down but it taqkes them a second or two to move there hands.

JudE: my bad

Tommy: no prob

Jude: so kwest are you a producer as well

Kwest: nope, but someday, until then i am an engineer

Tommy: one of the best might i add

Jude: well that is awesome, oh crap.. tommy we have to have a song for class tommarrow

Kwest: a song?

Jude: yea we have to write a song for music and perform it

Kwest: that should be easy for tom hear

Jude: oh no it's my grade to, im not letting him do all the work, it's not fair

Kwest: who would have known there were still people like you in the world.

Jude blushed a little and tommy shifted in his seat

Tommy: well we had better go here is a twenty for the bill and a ten for your food

Kwest: where are you going

JudE: yea where are we going

TOmmy: to write that song better now then later don't you have a date

Jude: oh yea good point, it was nice to meet you kwest

Kwest: same to you blondie

Tommy: bye man

Kwest: bye T

Jude: so where are we gonna go to write this thing?

She asked him as they got in his car.

Tommy: uh, i don't care just somewhere we can get some kind of inspiration.

Jude: okay... how about the waterfront, they have awesome gazeebos. Not to mention it's really pretty today no reason to stay cooped up.

Tommy: sounds fine to me

They arrive a little while later, Tommy goes to gis trunk and takes out an acoustic as jude goes and sits in a swing inside the gazeebo. Tommy joins her and at first they just sit there and take in the pretty morning.

Tommy: so what is this song gonna be about?

Jude: Your the musician here, you tell me

Tommy: it's your grade so you tell me

They stared at each other and started to laugh

Jude: we are never gonna get along huh?

Tommy: deffinately not, you are way to stubborn

Jude: and you cocky so ha

He rolled his eyes

Tommy: god you frusterate me

Jude: trust me the feeling is mutual

TOmmy: why can't you be like other girls and just get all gidy around me and lose the courage to speak

Jude: because i have a brain that isn't llocated in my boobs, and besides i have never been one to be all flustered and what not around hot guys, i think it makes girls look like they are extremely dumb and being a blonde i can only imagine the crap i would get.

Tommy: ahh so mrs. Harrison isn't immune to my looks

Jude: i said around hot guys that doesn't nessesarily include you, sorry quincy

Tommy's thoughts: i must be loosing my edge

Jude's Thoughts: he is good looking but no way am i gonna give him the saticfaction, i am way smarter than that.

Tommy: back to the task at hand, are you gonna perform the song?

Jude: don't we have to do it together?

Tommy" i guess not, i mean she didn't specify

Jude: fine, but in that case i have an idea for a song.

Tommy: shoot

Jude: hand me the guitar

He looks at her funny getting a firmer grip on his guitar

Jude: i'm not gonna hurt it i promise

Tommy: better not it's my fave. in fact it may be one step under my viper

Jude: god your a baby anyways listen

She began to play a melody and tommy automatically loved it, it was catchy. He couldn't believe she knew hoe to play and good at that.

Tommy: i really like that girl any ideas for the words

Jude: not really

Judes thoughts: i have been secretly writing since i was 10 but i just want to see if he is as good at this as he thinks he is

TOmmy: well tell me a story

Jude: sorry don't have one

Tommy: listen writing a song is like falling in love you need to feel the emotions of the character in the story

Jude: well i have never been in love so that doesn't really work for me

Tommy: well lets try, lets do a song about how you want to feel around the person when you do finally fall in love

Jude: okay

Tommy: now try me

Jude's thoughts: i can do this easy, sure i've never been in love and i haven't had many relationships to base this on buy what the heck, i know how i want to feel. i want to feel like they see me.

Jude: i got an idea

Tommy: sing it for me

Jude: i'll sing it for you as long as you don't laugh and keep ypur comments to yourself until the end okay?

Tommy: deal

Jude: I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
you're gonna see right through,

i'm so naked around you,  
and i can't hide,  
you're gonna see right through, baby

Tommy: awesome, your a natural

Jude: nope just determined to get a good grade

Tommy: you sure you don't want to go into music?

Jude: i thought you said i was a waste of natural talent

Tommy: you are if you don't use it

Jude: whatever

Jude hit Tommy in the arm and leaned back on the swing. Tommy did the same putting his arms across the back of the swing.

Tommy: it is really nice here

Jude: this is part of why i came to school here, it's so pretty.

Tommy looks at jude

Tommy: your not so bad ya know

Jude: did Tom quincy just give me a compliment, that's like two maybe three in one day, are we trying to break some kind of record?

Tommy: okay i am never giving you another compliment ever

Jude: aww your not bad either, as long as your mouth is shut that is.

She just looked at him with a smile on her face

Tommy: i'll give ya a 3 second head start.

Jude didn't know what to think but she got up and ran down the stairs of the gazeebo and he started after her. They ran around trees and benches, she was pretty fast. it actually took him a while to catch her. When he did he lifted her over his shoulder and tickled her side.

Jude: giggles your gonna drop me giggles

Tommy: yea you do weigh a ton huh?

Jude stopped laughing and started hitting him in the back but he just started to twirl her around and around until he lost his footing and they toppled to the ground laughing histerically. they just layed beside each other under a willow tree next to the water.

Jude: this has been the most fun i have had since i got here

Tommy: glad your enjoying yourself

Jude: who would have thought huh?

Tommy rolls his eyes and continues staring up at the sky, he puts his hands behind his head. Jude shifts around, it was kind of chilly out, fall was coming fast. He looked at her and motioned her with his head over towards him. but she stayed where she was with a funny look on her face.

TOmmy: i don't bite

Jude: It's okay, i'm not that cold

Tommy: we can leave now if you want

Jude: no i really like it here

Tommy: then come over here before you catch a cold, i'm not putting the moves on ya or nothing

Jude: fine, but we never speak of this to anyone deal?

Tommy: deal

She scooted close to him and layed her head on his shoulder and he pulled his hand from behind his head and put it around her and rubbed her arm.

Tommy: you feel like an ice box, better now?

Jude: yea, just akward

Tommy didn't say anything else they just stayed like that. Not five minutes later hi looks down and she is asleep. he brushes her hair out of her face and she raps her hand around him and scoots closer to him. her head is now in the crook of his neck. He can smell how sweet her hair smells. He absentmindedly begins to run his hands through her hair. He can't help but notice how nice it was just laying there with her. in his past experiences with women, the most time he spent with them was in bed. They layed there for another 30 minutes before tommy's phone started ringing and startled him. Jude didn't even stir.

Tommy's thoughts: heavy sleeper

Tommy: quincy

Kwest: hey T, where are you?

Tommy: at the park with Jude, we had to write that song

Kwest: anyt good?

Tommy: great actually she is a natural and man when she sings it's almost like she has been doing it her whole life

Kwest: that good huh? or are you just that smittin?

Tommy: I don't even wanna hear this again man, she is 16 and yea she is attractive and stuff but, im not that guy.

Kwest: you say that now, but we'll see

Tommy: whatever, did you need something other than to interogate me?

Kwest: oh yea just to tell you that gage and mason will be watching us and stuff this week apparently gage's dad is a real good friend of darius' and he wants us to keep them "happy".

Tommy: got it man, i'll talk to you later okay?

Kwest: yea bye T

Tommy slid his phone back in his pocket and looked back down at the blonde laying on him. he rubs her bare arm again and she sighs and clings to him more for dear life. He really doesn't want to wake her up but he has to be at the studio by 1:00.

Tommy: Jude...Jude

She slowly starts to stir and takes in a a deep breathe and smells his cologne.

Jude: you make a nice pillow quincy

Tommy: a compliment thanks, and by the way you can let go of me now, you have been holding on for deafr life.

Jude: maybe i was really holding on to orlando bloom

Tommy: mmm hmmm

Jude reluctantly pushed herself up a little to look at him and to maybe hit him she hadn't decided yet. Her hair cascaded around his face and they just locked eyes. he rubbed up and down her arms again and started to lift his head up. Jude knew what he was gonna do and wanted to stop him, but her body wouldn't let her. He sat his head up and his nose touched hers and he looked her in th eyes and thought of how wrong it would be to kiss her but he couldn't help it his lips finally touched hers gently, and he layed his head back down and just looked up at her. but before he could say something and explain himself she crashed her lips into his. she immediatley asked for intrance which he granted happily. They had a good 10 min make out seasson with her half on top of him. there was a little bit of hands up backs of shirts but nothing to bad. Jude was the one to break away first. they looked at each other in mutual shock.

Jude: Okay, this is weird

Tommy: yea...

Jude sat up and so did tommy

Tommy: how about we agree that will never happen again and be friends?

Jude: sounds good to me, i mean it was completely the surroundings they are messing with our heads

Tommy: right

Jude: i mean no offense but your you and i would never in a million

Tommy: same yout 16 and yikes

Jude: okay lets shake and agree to never speak of this moment to anyone ever

Tommy: no problem

They shake and get up

TommY: i had better het you back, i need to go to work

Jude: yea my parents will be up soon anyway to bring my car

With that they left the park and drove in silence back to her dorm. She got out and sayed goodbye and went up to her room. Her parents were had just gotten there and were knocking on her door.

Jude's thougths: oh no i am so dead tommarow... maybe i should tell them now... that's better right?

Jude: hey mom, dad

Vic: hey sweetie we tried to call but you didn't answer.

Jude: i left my phone in a friends car and i haven't checked my messages yet.

Stu: glad to see you are making friends so fast.

They entered Judes room and she closed the door, her mom handed her the keys.

Jude: you guys know how you told me i can tell ya anything as and you promised not to get mad as long as i was forward with you guys.

Vic: oh god

Stu: um sure honey

Jude: well long story short little tommy Q is my partner for music appriciation since we were last additions to the class. he is the TA for a community service thing not a student. I came home after class form a date with a guy named gage who is really nice and is 18 so he's only a year and a few months older than me. Well there was a party going on here and...

Vic: oh god did someone

Jude: no just let me finish... well i came to my room so i could do some work when all of a sudden i see tommy being chased by a mob of girls and he dashed into my room to escape from them. To shorten the stroy he was too drunk to drive, i let him sleep on the air matress on my floor nothing happened like that but a photographer got pictures of us that are blown out of porportion. there i said it now let the yelling begin.

They just stared in shock

Vic: you let a boybander sleep in your dorm room?

Stu: how old is he?

Jude: 21

Stu: isn't he the one all over sadie's walls?

Jude: that would be him

Vic: jude i don't agree with you having someone in your room especially a playboy like him, but i trust you and i believe your intentions were good

Stu: i am with your mom and besides i know you well enough to know you hate ppl like him.

Jude couldn't believe her parents were so cool with it she thought she would at least get the.." i knew she was too young for this",speech

Jude: but im gonna be all over talk national tommarow

Stu: jude, it'll be okay, we will take care of that problem.

vic: jude, e's in there all the time. and the day after tommarow he'll be in there with another girl and no one will remember you

jude: thatr kinda sounds sad but i get what you are saying, thanks for being so understanding you guys

She hugged tham and her parents told her where they parked her car and had to leave so they could catch their flight to visit sadie in new york.

jude just sat on her bed thinking about what had just happened and was still a little shocked. She looked at the clock and noticed that she had a while before her date so she decided to text sadie to see how she was doing

Jude: Can u talk?

Sadie: yea im eating lunch

Jude: i would have called but i was afraid you were in class

Sadie: nope imat lunch with the cutest american boy in new york

Jude: details

Sadie: 6'1 blonde hair brown eyes, god he is gorgeous and his name is grayson

Jude: omg very nice, guess what?

sadie: spill

jude: i had a date last night with a guy named gage he's exactly as you described grayson only with green eyes and got he has a great body. plus i have another date with him tonight.

sadie: omg how old?

Jude: 18 and ur guy?

sadie: 20

Jude: college is the best

sadie: i second that, anything else interesting happening back there?

Jude: umm.. well i am taking a class with...

Sadie: with who?

Jude: tommy quincy

Jude wated for a minute for a response but was startled when her phone rang

Jude: hello sadie

Sadie: spill now or else

Jude: he is on probation and has community service and what not so he is the TA for my music appriciation class

sadie: omg you suck... when i visit i am so meeting him, are you guys like friends?

Jude: um... yea i guess.. well he kinda slept in my room last night because he went to a party on my floor was bombarded by girls and was too drunk to drive.

Sadie: what the hell, why can't i be that lucky.. omg he is 21 jude he's too old for you

Jude: sadie nothing happened last night, this morning however a photographer snaped picks of us so don't be surprised if i am all over the tabloids tommarow.

Sadie: mom and dad are going to kill you

JudE: surprisingly they were okay with it when i told them

Sadie: you told them are you nuts, i always knew you were the favorite

Jude: i'm sure sadie

Sadie: so you are sure nothing happened

Jude: nothing happened... lastnight

Sadie: are you insinuating something happened this morning?

Jude: okay, but don't tell anyone. first i get up to go to the bathroom and i trip over the air matress and fall on him and he kisses me but it was because he was still drunk...

Sadie: omg i get to sleep on that matress

Jude: yea.. well then he takes me for breakfast as a thank you, then we go to the park to do a song for class and we are playing around and he has me over his houlder, we fall to the ground, it was cold he told me to move closer, i said no, he said he wouldn't bite and he didn't want me catching a cold, i caved. Then i fell asleep laying on his chest. iwake up a wjile later clinging to him for dear life. i move to get up and i was gonna hit him for a smart ass remark when...

Sadie: wen what this is better than any of the soaps

Jude: then he kissed me, but just a peck like earlier that morning, but then something came over me and i kissed him and we made out kinda heavy for like 10 minutes then we got up, agreed to never repeat it and to be friends end of story

Sadie: i hate you, you got to do that with my dream guy, oh god that is so wrong, i mean he's not that much older but ya know?

Jude: i know, but it won't ever happen agian plus i like gage and i wanna see where that goes

Sadie: ok, well i got to go to class but you are so introducong me and soon. i will be coming for your birthday in two weeks. and let me tell you shopping here is awesome so i am getting you loads.

JudE: thanks sadie i'll talk to you later

Tommy walked into G-major kind of in a daze. He didn't even noticw the new blonde intern at the desk. He walked right past her into studio A. Kwest had been signing some papers and noticed tommy's obliviosness. He follows Tommy.

Kwest: So what did you think of Maria?

Tommy: Who?

Kwest: the hot new intern

Tommy: oh uh she's nice

Kwest: what is with you man you just ignored her, you didn't even get a number. whats up?

Tommy: i'm just tired thats all

Kwest: your lieing to me i can tell and you know it.

Tommy: i was just thinking about stuff so drop it man

Kwest: i know exactly WHO you are thinking about and i can't blame you man she is hott, but too young

Person: who?

They turn around to see mason and Gage.

Kwest: ju... i mean maria

Mason: she's like 21

Kwest: Tom's kinda got a thing for "mature" women

gag, kwest, and mason laugh and tom hits kwest.

Kwest: ouch, what was that for

Tommy: it was one time

Kwest: first her name was cookie and then she was old enough to be your mom... literally

They laugh again

Gage: man that is just wrong... younger is always better

Tommy got a tweak of anger from his comment

Tommy: like you and Jude?

Gage: she's different

Mason: she is deffinately not like other girls huh?

Tommy: she's perfect

They all look at tommy a little taken back

Tommy: i mean ya know she isn't all abou hair makeup and the mall ya...

But before he could finish Darius came in holding papers and looking like he was going to kill someone.

D: have you lost you f-ing mind?

Kwest: which one of are you talking to?

D: the one on the front of tommarows daily tattler.

He held up the magazine which showed a boxer clad Tommy and a scanttaly dressed Jude on the front of it. Before anyone can say anything Gage grabs the paper.

Gage: what the hell! Why were you in my girlfriends room

Kwest. mason, and D look a little shocked

Tommy: first off you guys have been on one date and i highly doubt your to that point yet next, it's not what it looks like. she let me stay because i was too drunk to drive home.

Gage: whatever just stay away from my girl.

He barged out of the room

Mason: i had better tame the beast before he kills the plasma screen and ruins my johnny depp marathon for next week

Mason leaves and the room is dead silent until D speaks.

D: T what were you thinking answering the door like that?

Tommy: she was scared and thought someone was outside the door i wasn't thinking.

Kwest: let it go D nothing is going on between the two of them, i mean she is what almost 17 and T is smarter than that. Although you should see the two of them together it's so funny how he has finally met his match.

D: well no more of this and don't piss of the kid again, his dad is very important. i mean big money and we all know how much i like money so you had better keep him happy understood?

tommy/kwest: got it

D left

Kwest: that went better than i was expecting

Tommy: it was almost too easy huh?

Kwest: i guess he figures all is okay since she is with gage.. from what i hear that kid gets everything he wants and if wants jude than he'll have her

Tommy: only if sh wants him though believe me she is not about to give in to something she doesn't want

Kwest: you sound like you have known her longer than i have known you. what's up with that?

Tommy; nothing, we just decided to be friends instead of mortal enemies today and i guess we have been getting to knoweach other

Kwest; you sound like a love sick puppy man, i suggest you go get marias number and get over this little phase.

Tommy: your right

Later on Gage had finally cooled off. well he was forced to actually since mason had threatend him with watching the notebook for a week straight. He and mason picked up Jarrod, masons date, and were finally at judes dorm where she was dressed and ready to go.

Jude: i like the escalaide but do you own a normal non flashy vehicle?

She asked jokingly

Gage: nope but maybe you can go shopping with me and we can get a matching pair

Jude: funny

Gage: too bad it wasn't a joke

Jude hopped in and was a little taken back by how he had just flauned his money. Mason introduced Jarrod and they talked a little and Gage finally pulled in to a cute italian resturaunt.

Jude: mmm fettaccini alfredo sounds good

Jarrod: that makes two of us

They all laughed and went inside. The waitor abviously knew gage and said that he would take us to gage's favorite table. it was outside in the back next to a fountain.

Jude: aww it's so pretty

Gage: not as much as you

Jude blushed

Jarrod: you two are too cute

Mason: yea, when i first met jude i didn't thing gage had a chance no offense man

Jarrod: why?

Mason: because of tommy quincy

Jarrod: omg he is so orlando bloom cross with johnny depp cross with...

Gage: an ass shaking baboon?

Jude: okay okay boys, but what can i say i am immune to the powers of little tommy Q.

Gage: thank god

He said over dramatically and she punched him in the arm.

Person: hello boys

Mason: hey maria, this is my date Jarrod

Maria: nice to meet you. gage who is this beautiful young woman with you?

Gage: this is my date jude

Jude: hi

Maria: well i hope you two are keping these two in line because i have been trying my best to at work

Jarrod: intern?

Maria: yep

Mason: hott date?

Maria: you have no idea

Mason: you guys should join us if its okay with you guys

Gage: fine by me

Jarrod: me two

Jude laughed: i guess me three

Maria: okay well he should be in any minute he's kinda anal about his car, but it's cute. oh here he comes

They all look and there eyes widen

Gage thoughts: great

Mason Thoughts: this should be interesting

Jarrod thoughts: hello orlando yumm yumm

Jude thoughts: oh yea my life sucks

all of a sudden there thoughts were caught off guard by mason hitting jarrod in the back of the head

Jarrod: what was that for?

Mason: i know exactly what you were thinking

Jarrod: can you blame me?

Maria stood up and signalled him over and he just stood there for a second

Maria: masonthought it would be fun if we joined them

Tommy: your kidding right?

Jude: nope, looks like your stuck with us Quincy

Gage: unfortunately

Tommy glared at him and they all sat down. it was a round table so maria was inbtwen tommy and mason, jude was between gage and tommy and jarrod was between mason and gage.

The table was silent for a while till the waitopr came to take our order mason maria and gage got lagsania jude and jarrod got fettaccini alfredo and tommy got linguini with muscles. There was small talk with mason and jarrod about who was better looking johnny depp or george clooney. maria and gage were talking about his dad and tommy and jude were just quiet and looked at each other every now and then. The waitor returned with the food and they all began to eat quietly until jude spoke

Jude: quincy how do you eat that?

Tommy: it's good don't diss it till you try it, besides your food isn't exactly appealing either

Gage: i second that

Jude: well like you said you don't know till you try. after all i was right about the blueberry pancakes this morning

Tommy: but i was also right about the strawberry ones

Maria: i feel out of the loop

Jarod that makes two of us

Mason: me, gage and kwest ran into them at ihop, they were so funny eating off each others plates

Gage just stared at him

Gage:(with gritted teeth) it was hysterical

Jude: okay i am settleing this now

She wrapped her fork up in her food

Tommy: fine me two

He repeated her actions only with his food.

They stare at each other for a second then motion the forks to each others mouths and then a flash. the waitor had taken a polaroid.

Jude: okay it is good

Tommy: yours too

Waitor: here is your picture miss

Jude: uh thanks

tommy: uh jude?

Jude: yea?

Tommy stuck out his bottom lip and jude rolled her eyes and pushed her plate tword him and let him eat more of her food.

Jarrod quietly leans over to mason's ear

Jarrod: is it just me or did gage and maria loose there dates?

Mason: nope as cute as those two are together she's too young and she is not that king of person

Gage thoughts: he is flirting with her right in front of me and maria

Maria thoughts: i wonder if there is more to the two of them other than friendship

the rest of dinner went by okay. jude and gage flirted and he kept putting his arm around her and pulling her to him. When they were done they all got up.

Maria: it was nice meeting you jude and you too jarrod

Tommy: i'll see you guys tommarow... by the way jude i still have the lyrics do you need to practice or anything?

Jude: crap just...can you bring them over tomight sometime?

Tommy: i'll try

Tommy:" bye

Maria: bye

Tommy and maria left and the rest of the gang went to a movie which none of them watched because they were obviously making out the whole time.

gage and jude dropped mason and jarrod of at jarrods house and gage drove her to her dorm

Gage: so... do you maybe... uh...

Jude: yes i will be your girlfriend. she kissed him and said goodnight he was so happy.

Gage thoughts: she's mine too bad quincy

He drove off and jude went inside she wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice tommy sitting by her door until she tripped over his foot and landed on him

Jude: quincy this is becoming a habit

he laughs

Tommy: i know what you mean

jude: how long have you been here?

Tommy: a while

Jude noticed a nice hand print on the side of his face

Jude: what happened there?

Tommy: well that is usually what happens when a girl finds out it is gonna be a onenighter

Jude looks at him while opening her door and they entered

Jude: how did she figure that out

Tommy: heard me taliking to kwest

Jude: your an ass

she rolls her eyes and walks into her bathroom. he sits on her bed and she comes out with a cold washcloth

Jude: i'd hate for her to ruin your only means to life

Tommy: wow ever think of doing stand up?

she punched him

JudE: well thanks for bringing that over but i gotta take a shower and practice then i am going to bed

Tommy: no problem

He stood up and jude walked him to the door. he handed her the clothe and there hands touched and he stared at her

Tommy: thanks again

Jude: no problem

they break there gazes and he leaves

Jude thoughts: oh boy i have a bad feeling about all this.

The next day, Jude was woken up to someone knocking on her door. She rolls out of bed and walks over to her door.

Jude: someone had better either be dead or you're dead

She opened the door to see the bright smile of Gage holding two cups of coffee and a bag of what smelled like bagels.

Gage: Morning sunshine, nice outfit

Jude looked down and then back up and rolled her eyes. She was wearing her Corpse Bride pajama pants and a black tank.

Jude: Did you need something?

Gage: only to bring you breakfast and walk you to class

Jude: we have 2 hours till class starts…. Why wake me so early?

Gage: I would have never taken you for a non-morning person.

Jude: it's not one of my better characteristics, would you like to come in?

Gage: thought you would never ask

Jude let him walk in and closed her door. Gage made himself at home by sitting at her desk and opening the bag of bagels.

Jude: did you and Mason finish your song?

Gage: I have no clue that's all Mason

Jude: oh

Gage: what about you and Tommy?

Jude: yea we finished

Gage: cool

Jude: I'm going to change

Gage: okay

Jude leaves into her bathroom and Gage looks around at her room. He liked how simple she was.

While Jude was in her bathroom she couldn't help but be relieved that she had taken a shower last night so she wouldn't have to make him wait a long time.

Jude's T: I wonder if he really likes me or not, I like him….. okay… hair…check….makeup…check….cute clothes…negative….but then again I'm not Sadie.

Jude finally emerged from the bathroom with her hair down, and wearing a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt that looked like it had paint splattered all over it and a red track jacket.

Gage: You look great

Jude: thanks

Gage: Bagel?

Jude: thanks

She takes the bagel and munches on it and her coffee. They eat and talk until time for them to leave. They finally grab their things and leave her building. They are walking and holding hands like a couple, but they begin to notice the odd looks that they are getting from a number of girls.

Jude: is there something on my face?

Gage: no, me?

Jude: nope

Gage: didn't think so

Jude: what are their problems?

Gage: not a clue, oh wait there is Mason lets ask him.

They pick up the pace and walk to Mason

Jude and Gage: hey

Mason: hey

Jude: any idea why those girls are looking at me like that

Mason: um… it could have something to do with the paper that they are reading.

Gage: what are you talking about?

Mason: um….. well

Jude: oh no, I totally forgot.

Gage: Okay I am missing something here

Jude: Mason do you have a magazine?

Mason: no

Jude: okay lets just go to class and then I'll explain everything

They walk quickly into the building and then to there room. They are surprised when they see that people are inside the room already.

Girl: oooh look it's the new Tommy Q flavor of the week.

Jude: what is your problem?

Mason: she's just jealous

Gage: okay someone explain now

Girl: here

She hands him the magazine. On the front was a picture of Jude and Tommy in there under garments at her dorm door with the headline, "Tommy Q's getting educated in love". It also said to look inside for more pictures. They open it up and it shows pictures of Jude and Tommy at the park and her sleeping on his chest, but the worst one was the one of her kissing him.

The article:

" Seems as though Tommy Q is being educated by a blonde bombshell in the subject of love. Tommy Quincy has been seen with the unnamed blonde not only in her dorm room, where they were both caught in a compromising position in there under garments and it's said he stayed the night, but in fact feeding each other at the local IHOP. One of the waitresses went so far to say that they seem like they are in love. Well we aren't sure it's love with Quincy's track record but by the looks on there faces this one may be different. Could this girl be the one to change the playboy? Only time will tell and we will be there to tell all."

Jude: oh god, that's not even what happened

Girl: sure

Jude looked at everyone staring at her and Gage was obviously upset. Her eyes started to tear up and she had to get out of there. She suddenly ran out of the room and out of the building right smack dab into tommy.

Tommy: wow, where is the fire?

Jude: that's not even funny

Tommy: no really what's wrong girl?

Jude: everyone is staring at me and stuff calling me your flavor of the week. Ahh… just look at this

She hands him the magazine

Tommy: I didn't know they followed us and besides what they say isn't true and I'll talki to gage if you want me to. Lookm at the bright side they didn't put out your name.

Tommy's T: or age

Jude: Okay… no problem… I can do this

Tommy: alright girl we can do this and besides you've got a song to perform

Jude: fine

A/N i had already started this on DLS and tis is all of the story so far. Needless to say not all of the updates will be this long but i hope you guys enjoy it. tell me waht you think.

3 Jessica


End file.
